shipping gruvia
by The Green Alice
Summary: Juvia was not the only one to sail her own ship. Slight OOC dedicated to Momo Cicerone


A random headcanon kept on bugging me until now so I decided to write it. I also won't be editing this just in case there are grammatical errors since I'll be busy~

ps. and I would like to inform that this is sort of set four years after Tartaros arc for no questions

pps. I think it's kinda OOC but I hope you like it... don't like then don't read. It's simple.

btw this is also dedicated Momo Cicerone for some of her plot tips and I really loved "Wife Material"

enjoy~

disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail

* * *

It has been four years since the Tartaros incident and everyone in Fairy Tail had resumed their lives again. There are only changes though and one of them is the lovely water mage. Everyone took note that she was still the Juvia who proclaimed her undying love to Gray but she was a lot calmer than before. She stopped being jealous over little things though she was still daydreaming about her and Gray. She was even a less clingy those past few years and Gray found her presence bearable at that.

But even though she was still waiting for the day for Gray to fall in love with her, she never knew that some certain people had already facts that Gray is starting to like the water mage. In fact, they started to "ship" the two of them so Gray would stop being such a tsundere and man up. They won't also give up until they are "canon".

* * *

**1. Alzack and Bisca Conell**

The married couple recently took a quest that requires leaving Asuka in the hands of their fellow guild members—specifically Gray Fullbuster and Juvia Lockser since they were the only ones available at the moment. And now the trio was walking around the streets of Magnolia with Asuka holding on Juvia's hand tightly while her eyes shifted from one place to another with a happy glint in them.

On the other hand, Juvia seemed lost in her other world. She felt like they were a married couple in this situation. She was only brought back to reality by a tug on her clothes.

"Juvia, do you and Gray kiss?" Asuka suddenly asked with childlike wonder.

By the mention of their names, both instantly blushed and tried to come up with a response without hurting the child's feelings.

"Why do you ask?" Gray retorted with a question then he saw Asuka smile wider.

"Papa and Mama do it all the time. Natsu even did that to Happy," the child replied happily.

"But Asuka-chan, Juvia and Gray-sama aren't married…" Juvia trailed off, blushing furiously at the thought of her and Gray kissing.

"Still, do you and Gray kiss?" she asked again and Gray muttered under his breath on how sneaky the child is.

"Er… no—" Juvia answered and Asuka decided, "Then Gray should kiss Juvia!"

"R-Right now?" Gray posed and Asuka nodded firmly, expecting them to kiss.

"A-Asuka-chan, Juvia thinks this is escalating too fast," Juvia uttered, trying to stop the child from setting her plan in action (Juvia secretly liked her plan though she won't admit it since Gray would be uncomfortable).

Asuka pouted, tears threatening to fall out of her eyes. "But you promised me that you'll do anything I want today."

"A-Ah wait…" Gray tried to soothe her.

"You promised…" The child only pouted more.

_Screw it all_, Gray thought. In one swift move, he pulled Juvia by the wrist and gave a quick peck on her cheek. Once he pulled away, he heard Asuka cheering them while Juvia mumbled incoherent words. Her fingers suddenly brushed the spot where Gray's lips were upon earlier. The next thing, she fainted and Gray had to carry her on his shoulder back to Fairy Hills.

.

.

.

The next day, everyone in the guild already gained knowledge of Gray and Juvia's little kiss. Gray only sat in his usual seat with a scowl on his face, looking away and unsuccessfully hiding the blush on his face. The other members of Team Natsu started to tease him while the other girls – particularly Mirajane, Lisanna, and Cana, started to pry some information from Juvia.

Alzack and Bisca only gazed at the two and remembered on how they wished to be like them.

* * *

**2. Lucy Heartfilia**

Lucy, Natsu, and Happy only stared at the water mage who decided to come at her apartment and ask for help. A few months after the Tartaros incident, Lucy and Natsu decided to date and later on, moved in together with Happy. Earlier, they were about to have their usual routine in the bedroom when a soft knock was heard. And lo behold the sight of Juvia who was constantly fidgeting under their gaze. After a few minutes, she started to tear up which caused them to flinch.

"Juvia, what is it?" Happy worriedly asked while the water mage continued to tear up.

"Why won't Gray-sama notice Juvia?! There's nothing even wrong with her body. Why?!" Juvia cried and the couple only thought: _As expected of Juvia, it's Gray after all._

"J-Juvia, calm down. Explain first what happened," Lucy told her.

After a few seconds of crying, Juvia finally calmed down and said: "Juvia was shopping with Gray-sama for clothes."

"And?" the three asked in unison.

"Whenever Juvia asks Gray if the clothes fitted her, he would only glare and be grumpy. When he escorted Juvia back home, he won't talk to her. Juvia thinks she has done something wrong," she told them and Lucy had to rub her back to restrain her from crying.

"Hmm… it's impossible for ice princess to be angry at you since you're just dressing up," Natsu pointed out and the other two agreed.

"But he looked so angry a while ago," Juvia insisted.

Lucy made a thoughtful look for a while then a smirk crept up her features. "I know why he's angry," Lucy stated then rummaged through her closet. After a few minutes, she held out a piece of clothing and the color on Juvia's face drained at once. She immediately regretted asking Lucy for help.

.

.

.

Gray only stared at the fidgeting bluenette who sat on the bar stool. Juvia only wore a white see-through shirt and black short skirt which shows off her guild mark along with two black leather boots. Despite wearing the shirt, Gray could make out the black bra that she's wearing underneath and he knew that every men in the guild was now ogling at her like a piece of meat. Her blue hair wasn't also helping since it was tied up in a messy bun, exposing the creamy flesh of her neck.

Gray raked his eyes on her from head to toe, repeating the action for many times. Then he remembered that other men were also checking her out. He scowled at that. No one should ever look at what is _his_. Suddenly, Lucy tapped his shoulder. He leaned back and saw the teasing grin on her face.

"Liking what you see?" she asked then said, "I told her to wear those."

Gray looked away and blushed. He definitely won't admit it but Lucy made a perfect job.

* * *

**3. Erza Scarlet**

Erza was one to notice little things. From the glint of eyes, to the movements of lips, and body gestures. She notices it all too well but keeps to herself the underlying meaning of those little actions. She wasn't one to spoil the fun anyway.

Her brown eyes were pinned on the sight of a certain water mage talking animatedly to Gajeel. The said man was only rolling his eyes, too fed up of Juvia's inconstant mentioning of Gray's name. She would still tell him about Gray and how much she loves him because that is who she is. Everyone knew that even if it's the end of the world, Juvia will still proclaim her undying love to the ice mage. Even when Gray refused her advances, she would still do so because she knew deep inside that he'll love her someday.

And Erza knew that he already did that action. Oh, he wouldn't admit but he does. With all the constant blushing and gentle eyes, Erza already knew the secret of the ice mage.

"Then, Gray-sama told Juvia that he'll be coming back today, " Juvia chirped happily. "Juvia plans to give her homemade chocolate cookies to him."

Juvia showed them a small pink bag containing the said cookies with a red ribbon tied on it. Her lips were in a wide smile and Erza' eyes softened at that. She mentally concluded that today, the water mage will be loved.

Suddenly, the guild's door opened to reveal Gray together with Natsu, Happy, Lucy, Wendy, and Charle. They joined Erza on the table who was eating her strawberry cake. Juvia was suddenly nudged by Gajeel to approach the ice mage, knowing that she prepared something for him. The bluenette slowly made her way to the ice mage but much to Erza's dismay, she hid behind a pillar. Erza knew that Juvia would prefer to stare at the ice mage from afar than approach him.

"Gray," the titania called him, "go to Juvia."

Gray raised a brow at that as he glanced at the water mage behind the pillar. "Why?"

"She looks like she has something to say."

The said man only stood up and went to Juvia's hiding spot. Her blue eyes widened when she saw him making his way towards her. There's only one thing to do: run. But she found herself unable to when Gray already took hold of her wrist.

She slowly turned her head to him. "H-Hello there, Gray-sama," Juvia greeted.

"Hey," he greeted back then noticed the pink bag she's holding, "what's that?"

"This?" Juvia held out the bag and he nodded. "T-These are cookies for Gray-sama. Juvia wanted to give it to you once you came back."

And she slapped a hand over her mouth. When it comes to Gray, she really is too honest about things. He only chuckled at that then held out his hand, waiting for her to give the pink bag. Juvia only exchanged glances between his hand and the bag, unsure whether to give the cookies or not.

"Juvia," he snapped her attention back at him, "you giving the cookies or what?"

"O-Oh yes! Here." Juvia handed the bag and the moment Gray took it from her, she suddenly blushed as their skin brushed.

After that, Juvia left to go to Gajeel's table and tell her about what happened. On the other hand, Natsu started to tease Gray about his previous encounter with the bluenette. When Natsu attempted to take one cookie from him, he managed to shove his prying hand away, telling him that the cookies were his.

In Erza's point of view, it meant that he doesn't share what's his—particularly Juvia.

* * *

**4. Chelia Blendy**

Chelia decided to have a tour around Magnolia together with Wendy and Charle. Most of the time, she'll only go to Magnolia to visit Wendy but never took the time to walk around the place. She's afraid that she'll get lost easily. Wendy, being the good friend of the god slayer, offered to accompany her.

Now, they were just aimlessly walking with nowhere to stop by. Chelia wanted to see more of Magnolia in one day. All of a sudden, they caught sight of a familiar bluenette at the park. They immediately registered that it was Juvia but she wasn't alone. Beside her on the bench was the Exceed named Frosch. They seemed engaged in a happy conversation so the two girls, including Charle, decided to hide in a bush and listen.

"Do you like butterflies, Juvia-san?" the Exceed asked.

"Yes!" she chirped happily. "They're pretty. How about Frosch?"

"Fro thinks so too."

And Juvia giggled at his cuteness. If only she could take him home, she would but Rogue was his owner so there's no way she could. It all started yesterday when Rogue suddenly entrusted the Exceed to her since the whole Sabertooth were getting busy for a war with another dark guild.

"How about Gray-san?" Frosch asked.

"What about Gray-sama?" Juvia questioned.

"Do you like him?"

Juvia blushed at that. "Juvia doesn't like him; she loves him."

"Fro thinks that Gray-san also loves Juvia-san."

"H-How?"

Before Frosch could answer, Gray already came, holding three ice cream cones. He handed the first one to Frosch, then the second to Juvia. Afterwards, he sat beside the Exceed on his right, eating his own ice cream. Chelia mentally squealed in delight, noting how the three looked like a happy family.

"Fro thinks Juvia-san looks cute," the cat commented, seeing a little bit of cream at the side of her mouth.

Juvia only smiled at him and continued to eat her ice cream without knowing that Gray was staring intently at the cream. It was like it's teasing him to remove itself from her mouth using his own.

"Gray-san, is there something wrong?" Frosch asked and the ice mage shook his head. He must not have those thoughts. There is an innocent Exceed with them.

"When will Rouge and the others be back?" Gray asked.

"Fro doesn't know. Rogue didn't say anything." Frosch said with a frown.

Juvia patted his head gently. "Don't worry. Juvia knows that they'll be back soon. He promised, right?"

Frosch agreed at the water mage's words and continued to eat his ice cream. Gray still stared at the cream on her mouth. She really ought to pay attention to herself because she doesn't know what she's doing to him.

"Juvia," Gray said, "there's ice cream on your mouth."

"Where?"

"Here," he wiped the ice cream with his thumb then licked it.

Juvia's eyes widened at the sexy sight before her. The action earlier was quite erotic for her to handle. She'll never be able to look at ice creams the same way again.

On the other hand, Chelia's eyes softened. Just like how she saw their unison raid, the two will always have a certain romantic glow in them.

* * *

**5. Lyon Vastia**

Lyon found himself waiting outside Fairy Hills for Juvia. Juvia promised him to go on a friendly dinner once he payed her a visit. Even though she would tell the others that it was only a friendly gesture, they would still go on about Lyon taking chances on the water mage's heart which is so untrue since the Lamia Scale member decided to stop pursuing her and instead help her in terms of someone named Gray Fullbuster.

"What's taking her so long?" he muttered, slightly impatient.

"Lyon, is that you?" a feminine voice questioned.

He whipped his head around to see Erza along with Wendy and Charle. "Hey," he greeted, not wanting to be rude.

"Why is Lyon-san here?" Wendy asked.

"I was waiting for Juvia. She promised that we're gonna go have dinner together once I payed visit," he replied.

"About that," Erza replied, "she's with Gray."

"Hm? Why?" he inquired, wondering on the sudden development since she's always in Fairy Hills at night.

"Gray got himself drunk during one of Cana's usual drinking contests and Juvia had to carry him home," the titania explained, "maybe you should go help her there. She might have problems regarding carrying him to his own bed."

"Okay. Thanks for that," Lyon said.

"No problem."

And Lyon made his way towards Gray's apartment.

"I think it's a bad idea for that ice mage to go there. He might see _them_." Charle commented, referring to Gray and Juvia.

"It's _fine_," Erza pressed on, "besides, Lyon would like what he sees later on."

Wendy blushed at that, knowing the drunk Gray's behavior regarding the thought of being alone with Juvia.

.

.

.

"Gray-sama, you should let Juvia go now," she mumbled in a very shy way.

Currently, they were both sitting on the living room floor with Juvia placed in between Gray's legs. Gray was hugging her shoulders and Juvia grabbed his arms to remove them but he tightened his hold, making her efforts futile.

"I won't," he decided and took a sniff on her neck. "Damn, Juvia. You smell so nice."

"G-Gray-sama," she stuttered, "Juvia would appreciate it if you follow her and go to bed."

"Why? Are you joining me there too?" Gray asked, smirking at the blushing water mage.

"Gray-sama should stop saying things he didn't mean!" she exclaimed, turning her head to him. He really is drunk, saying things that aren't usually his style.

He leaned his forehead on hers. "I mean it, Juvia," his warm breath tickled her lips, "you want a demonstration?"

"W-What does Gray-sama—"

In one swift move, she was pinned on the floor with him on top of her. He grabbed her legs and gently wrapped them around his waist. With her underneath him, she could clearly trace out with her blue eyes his shirtless body. When her eyes met his though, she quickly looked away—feeling guilty of ogling his half nakedness with him knowing.

"You like what you see," he stated, lifting her chin up so her eyes would be pinned on him.

"Gray-sama, we're on the living room," Juvia pointed out, praying that no one would open the door and see them in a very compromising position.

"You want us to move in the bedroom then?" he suggested, grinning at her idea.

Before she could protest, the door slammed open and they both turned their heads to see Lyon. His slanted eyes were wide in shock as he took in mind their current position. Looks like he really was uninformed regarding the sudden development.

Gray glared at him. "What are you doing here, bastard?"

"Nothing. I was just gonna check things out," Lyon answered then smirked at them. "But it looks like everything was under the control."

"Yeah, sure. Can you leave now?"

Juvia pleaded Lyon with her eyes to save her but it looks like he doesn't give a damn. "Sure."

Gray added, "Lock the door when you leave."

"Yeah."

Once Gray was sure that Lyon was out of sight, he quickly turned to the water mage. "Where were we?" he asked and Juvia had to bite her lip when Gray left a hickey on her neck.

.

.

.

The very next day at the guild, everyone started teasing Gray about getting himself laid especially when Lyon told him that he took her in his own living room. It took Juvia a week to appear in the guild again and told them that nothing really happened while stuttering.

* * *

**6. Natsu Dragneel**

That winter afternoon, Juvia looked around the streets of Magnolia for her hat but it was really nowhere to be found. She knew that it flew somewhere and probably landed on something imaginable—well for her it did. With no luck, she made a defeated sigh and was about to go home when she bumped into something. Scratch that. It was _someone_. She looked up to see a puzzled look of a certain pyromaniac.

"N-Natsu-san..." Juvia said in an audible whisper and started to look around, only to find his blue companion nowhere to be seen.

"Juvia!" Natsu grinned at the water mage. "What are you doing here?"

"Juvia was looking for her hat. Have you seen it?"

"Er... no."

Juvia slumped her shoulders and decided to go back home for real. "O-Okay. Thank you, Natsu-sa—"

Natsu grabbed her arm before she could make her way past him and still held his grin. After seeing her look so defeated earlier, he mentally decided to help her. They're comrades after all and it's common courtesy to help each other.

"I'll help you look for it," Natsu declared.

Juvia suddenly began to be embarrassed by his bold declaration. "It's no need, Natsu-san!" she assured him, waving her hands in negation. "Juvia can look for it tomorrow."

Natsu frowned at that. "But the hat looks important to you," he protested then started to trail off, "I mean it's the same as my scarf..."

"Speaking of which, where is Natsu-san's scarf?" Juvia asked, noting that the dragon slayer only wore a red hoodie, skinny jeans, and sneakers.

Natsu grinned wider and a small blush dusted his cheeks. "I lent it to Lucy. Lucy's having a small fever plus it's cold."

"Oh..." she mumbled then smiled at the mere thought of Natsu's kind act towards Lucy. Lucy really is lucky to have Natsu as her boyfriend. He's always by her side and very thoughtful.

_If only Gray-sama and Juvia could be like them,_ she thought.

"We should probably look for your hat, Juvia. It will be night time soon," Natsu suggested and Juvia was about to agree when they both heard a deep voice calling the dragon slayer. She can't be mistaken. It's—

"Gray-sama!" she called, immediately running to him and tackling him to the ground.

"Oi Juvia, get off," Gray commanded but she seemed so lost in her own world that she didn't seem to mind him. He then turned his attention to Natsu. "Where's Lucy?" he asked, noticing that the celestial mage wasn't around.

Natsu scratched the back of his head, smiling sheepishly. "She's sick today and told us that we just have to get another replacement for her."

Gray narrowed his eyes at that. It really is troublesome if Lucy is not there. The staff even expected her to appear. Fans even requested about it countless times. Then Juvia suddenly removed herself from Gray and sat on the snowy ground.

"What will Gray-sama do with Lucy-san and Natsu-san?" she inquired happily.

"Ah it's—" Gray was about to answer when Natsu butted in, pushing the ice mage away from her view.

"We have a photo shoot for the Weekly Sorcerer. You can be in Lucy's replacement if you want." Natsu told her and then Gray grabbed him by the collar, yanking him away from the water mage.

"Oi flamebrain, what are you spouting nonsense to her?" Gray asked, bumping his forehead on his.

"I'm just telling her about our photo shoot, ice pants. Lucy is not here and it's our chance," Natsu shot back at him, harshly grabbing the fur-trimmed collar of his coat.

"Are you an idiot? If Juvia replaced her, Fairy Tail will be at stake."

"So? Lucy is sick and she can barely move from her bed! They'll immediately understand if Lucy can't come."

"Umm..." Juvia shyly spoke, gaining the two boys' attention, "if you don't mind, Juvia just wanted to know what the photo shoot will be about."

Natsu grinned. To him, it looks like she will agree to his offer. "They said it was a winter-themed love triangle."

"A love triangle with Gray-sama and Lucy-san..." she mumbled, imagining Gray flirting at Lucy and Natsu doing the same — leaving Lucy torn at the two of them. Juvia suddenly got jealous at the thought of another woman gaining the affection of her beloved.

"Juvia won't let love rival have Gray-sama's love! Juvia will do it!" she declared and Gray sighed at her crazy antic.

"Alright! Let's go meet them and have the photo shoot," Natsu cheered, pumping his fist into air.

"But what about Juvia's hat?" Juvia asked but someone had already pulled her by her hand.

"We'll look for it later. Come on," Gray said and Juvia smiled happily, clutching on his arm while they're on the way.

.

.

.

Once they had arrived, Natsu quickly apologized for absence but Jason looked so happy that the replacement was Juvia. He then started telling them to do certain poses in which Juvia was slightly uncomfortable. The poses included linking arms with Natsu; Gray carrying her bridal style; sharing a scarf with Natsu; hugging Gray from behind; and the three of them sitting on a bench with Juvia on the middle while the boys on the side grasp each of her hands. While the others were busy taking pictures of Juvia and Gray (due to some fans requesting for an almost kiss picture of them), Natsu decided to scan the photos taken.

And he frowned. It didn't look like they were doing a winter-themed love triangle. It looked like he was Juvia's brother and she's torn between her boyfriend and sibling. He then glanced back at the two and noticed that Jason was trying to make them more into the act. He suddenly barged in the scene and stood behind the bench.

The staff man protested, "Hey, what are you—"

"Relax. This is for the magazine," Natsu assured him.

He then draped his arms around their shoulders and pushed them towards each other, making Juvia lean into him while Gray blushed at the sudden contact. "Natsu," Gray averted his eyes from the water mage who was looking _kinda_ cute right now. "What are you doing?"

"You'll see," Natsu smirked and in three seconds, the camera snapped and the photo of Natsu grinning, Juvia slightly surprised and Gray frowning was used as the magazine cover. The two even managed to blush.

.

.

.

A few days later, Natsu found her hat and gave it back. She never knew that he made Happy steal it on purpose and Wendy blow wind just to make it fly somewhere. After all, he was just doing a good deed for the ice mage who constantly denied his affections.

* * *

**7. Mirajane and Lisanna Strauss**

Gray sat on the bar stool, drinking his beer while Mirajane was wiping some glasses. The demon's attention shifted from him to the bluenette who was talking to her sister about girly things. Mirajane then decided that this would be the very day for Gray to admit his feelings regarding a certain water mage. She wasn't stupid enough not to see the glances Gray would do every now and then whenever Juvia's not looking.

"Gray, you have been glancing at Juvia for too many times. If you want to talk to her, you can go. Lisanna won't mind," Mirajane suggested with a smile and Gray only looked away.

"I'm not glancing at her," he denied, "and why would I talk to her?"

Mirajane giggled at his tsundere behavior. "Stop lying, Gray. Besides, it's very obvious that you have a thing for her."

"I don't," Gray remarked and Mirajane ignored his words.

Then they both heard the two girls giggling and it was followed by hushed whispers and giggling again. Mirajane smiled softly at them.

"They look like they're having fun."

Gray sighed. "Yeah."

Mirajane could see how his dark blue eyes softened especially when Juvia giggles. He really likes her, no doubt.

.

.

.

Lisanna secretly glanced at the ice mage whose eyes were pinned on a certain bluenette. She gently tapped her friend's shoulder. "Juvia, I think Gray is looking this way," she whispered and the water mage immediately blushed.

"You really think Gray-sama is?"

Lisanna nodded. "Yes, just like his Edolas version."

"Hmm... now that you mention it, what is Gray-sama's Edolas version like?"

"For one, he likes to wear too much clothes and he follows the Edolas Juvia around. And, he always looks at you like that."

Juvia slowly glanced at the ice mage and Lisanna was right. He really is looking at her way. When their eyes met though, Gray quickly scowled and looked away while Juvia looked down, blushing and smiling gently.

Lisanna watched the scene unfold and wished that the two would just hurry themselves and get together.

* * *

**8. Cana Alberona**

The card mage knew Gray was one of those men who enjoyed women especially with big bust, nice legs, and a body that every girl would kill for. Hell, even if the job leaves him empty-handed would be fine as long as the reward would be sex.

Cana also knew another thing and it was that Juvia wasn't just another woman in the life of her best friend. She isn't as important as Erza and the others. More likely, she's the one he'll put in the special category. He won't admit it but Cana knows that he did.

And this was one of the nights when Cana and Gray would have the talk.

"Say, Gray," she started, "when will you date Juvia?"

Gray nearly choked on his drink. "What the hell are you talking about? I'm not interested in her that way."

Cana smirked. He really is in denial. "Since you're clearly not interested, I'll take her to the town's bar to meet some hottie."

The ice mage wanted to refuse but did nothing about it. "Suit yourself."

.

.

.

The next night, Gray decided to follow the two girls to the town's bar. He knew that it was clearly a bad idea especially if Juvia goes with her. When he went in, he spotted Cana drinking with the other men while Juvia sat on the bar stool, fidgeting with the hem of her black skimpy dress. He knows that she clearly dislikes wearing too much revealing clothes since they make her uncomfortable. The other guys started to make their way towards her, asking her out on a date. She would only refuse them but there are some men who were... a little persistent.

As if on cue, Gray made his way towards her and grabbed the water mage by the waist. To further convince them, he planted a quick kiss on her forehead. "Do you need something with my girlfriend?" Gray asked and he watched as the other man mumbled incoherent words then left.

Afterwards, Gray finally removed his hold from her. "What is Gray-sama doing here?" Juvia asked, still dazed from what happened earlier.

"I just passed by then I saw you two," Gray lied, not wanting her to know that he followed them.

"Oh," she mumbled, "by the way, thank you for earlier."

"It's nothing. You should be careful. There are dangerous men in here."

The awkward silence came after that. The two didn't know what to do now. Juvia looked down. Gray would probably leave her now at this point.

"You look like you didn't want to go in this place," Gray stated, his eyes roaming around the bar.

Juvia nodded at that. "Cana-san forced Juvia to go here and told her that Gray-sama won't mind so—"

"I mind," he interrupted her, "Cana is full of trouble. Who knows what she's gonna do?"

Juvia smiled and blushed at that. She knew that it was Gray's way of saying that he's worried about her safety. Afterwards, the two secretly left Cana at the bar and went to the ice cream parlor. Cana knew that would happen. Her cards told her that Gray will get lucky with love. She sighed, _if only Gray admitted that he didn't want other guys fawning on her_.

* * *

**9. Loke**

Once in a while, Loke would go to Earthland either to flirt or spend time with the other Fairy Tail members. He's still a member of the guild and he thinks visiting them won't hurt. And here he was now, sitting beside the ice mage who was smoking a cigarette to calm his nerves. Loke guessed that something must have happened since Gray rarely smoke.

"Gray, what's wrong?" he asked and noticed that the said man stiffened slightly on his seat.

The ice mage looked around to see if someone was listening. Once he found none, he leaned close to Loke and whispered: "I saw her naked."

"Who?"

"Juvia."

And he was surprised at that. For all the years he had been with Gray, he knew that Gray wasn't one to be problematic once he saw a naked woman. For him, it wasn't much of a deal to see a woman's body parts. He even mentioned about seeing most of the girls in the guild naked except for one—Juvia. It wasn't only Gray who hadn't seen her naked. If there's one thing, no one saw her fully naked except for the girls but the girls added that Juvia would likely finish bathing earlier than them or bathe by herself after them.

"Since when?" Loke asked.

"Last night, at the hot springs," the ice mage murmured, "I just got curious."

"What happened?"

"Juvia and I went on a mission with flamebrain alone. We finished early so we went to the hot springs to relax. While we were there, Natsu told me that no man in the guild had seen her naked so I decided to check once flamebrain's asleep."

Loke smirked. Gray's level of being a perverted man was getting higher. "What did you see?"

Gray chose to ignore his question. He just continued his cigarette smoking but the celestial spirit could hint a faint blush on his cheeks. Gray really did saw something very... _wonderful_ last night.

"Gray-sama!" a feminine voice called and Gray slightly jumped on his seat at that.

Juvia skipped towards him then latched on his arm, unconsciously rubbing her breasts on it. Gray blushed harder and Loke choked a laugh. It was definitely a sight to see the very ice mage to blush and try to think of ways of removing Juvia off him without thinking of dirty thoughts.

"Because of the mission," Juvia started, not knowing her effect on the ice mage. "Juvia was able to pay her rent."

"T-That's good," he stuttered and he had to scold himself for doing so.

Juvia frowned at that. There's something wrong. "Is Gray-sama fine?"

"I'm fine. Nothing to worry about," Gray assured her.

"But why is he red? You look like you have fever." Juvia commented and was about to touch him when Loke stood up and patted her on the shoulder.

"Juvia, I think you could accompany me to the new cafe nearby. I wanted to try their coffee," Loke offered and his eyes made contact with Gray.

The water mage finally removed her hold on his arm and turned to Loke. "Sure. Juvia would like to," she chirped, "how about Gray-sama? Will it be fine to you?"

"Of course. You can accompany him," Gray said, wanting her to just leave so that his mind won't be filled with he images of her naked body.

"B-But—"

"Don't worry, Juvia," Loke added, not breaking eye contact with him. "Gray only needs a cold shower."

After a few seconds of hesitation, Juvia finally agreed to accompany Loke. Once they left, Gray made a mental note to thank his friend later on. For now, he's gonna have to deal with a cold shower to vent out his frustrations.

.

.

.

Meanwhile...

"I think you should wear more revealing clothes," Loke advised, twirling his spoon in the coffee.

"Why should Juvia do that?" Juvia asked, taking a sip of her tea.

"Because Gray likes women who shows flesh especially if their skin color are pale and their legs running for miles and very soft," he reasoned out and Juvia took that in mind.

.

.

.

The next day, Juvia wore a black tank top with matching black skimpy shorts that shows her guild mark and heels. Loke was definitely right. Gray liked it especially when purposely ran a hand on her thigh and whispered to himself how soft it was.

* * *

**10. Meredy**

Whenever Jellal would decide to secretly meet Erza in Magnolia, it was also the time for Meredy to visit Gray and Juvia. Meredy likes to watch the two especially whenever Gray failed at his attempt to brush off Juvia's advances. It was quite obvious that they both feel the same and Gray just have to man up and confess.

So here she was again, sitting in one of the booths in Fairy Tail as she watch Gray's eyes on Juvia as she gently pets Happy. Apparently, Natsu and Lucy decided to leave Happy for a while to go on a date and the Exceed decided to play with the water mage. While Gray was busy staring at her, he didn't know that Meredy had already slipped beside him and it took him a jolting pain on his wrist to divert his attention from Juvia.

"What the hell—"

"It looks like someone is thinking about his special woman," Meredy teased with a grin.

Gray rolled his eyes at that. It was probably the same damn thing again. Their senses would be one and he feared that Juvia might come to know his secret feelings earlier than expected. Just as when he looked back at Juvia, her eyes were also staring at his as Happy decided to ask about the glowing pink object on her wrist. When he started to poke it, the ice mage immediately felt the contact especially when the blue feline squished himself more on her lap.

Without further ado, Gray immediately stood up, grabbed her wrist, then went out of the guild. The very action confused everyone while Happy squealed: "They lllllike each other~"

.

.

.

"We cannot separate. Who knows what will happen especially when we've got these?" Gray told her, holding up his wrist with Meredy's Sensory Link activated.

"Why would Meredy-chan do this to Juvia and Gray-sama anyway?" she asked, staring at her wrist.

"Meredy decided to play a trick on us." Gray lied, not telling to her the truth about her matchmaking them. "She probably wanted to make fun of us for the time being."

"What should Juvia do now? Juvia should be careful or she might hurt unintentionally Gray-sama," she mumbled.

He placed a hand on her shoulder. "Don't worry about it. We'll just have to stick together."

Juvia smiled and slightly blushed at the contact. She imagined that sticking together would meant they're going on a date.

.

.

.

Gray stared at Juvia who was fumbling under his gaze. They ended up in an ice cream parlor and he really expected that the water mage would latch on his arm or glare at the women who was checking him out. Apparently, she was too busy on contemplating how to act in a very real situation that she didn't bother doing so.

_Juvia doesn't know what to do_, she mentally panicked, _she never imagined she could be like this one day with Gray-sama._

"Juvia," he snapped her from her thoughts.

"Yes?"

"Eat your ice cream before it melts."

"Okay," she mumbled, taking a small bite and he found her oddly cute with the way she licked the cream from the spoon.

It was an awkward silence that followed. Most of the time, Gray's face would feel warm because Juvia would always blush and he would scold her for doing so. After eating ice cream, they decided to go to the sea nearby. Juvia had pleaded him to go, telling him that she wanted to feel the water for once. Gray can't say no because she'll cry and also, she was making a cute look that he can't refuse.

Once in the beach, Juvia hurriedly took off her boots, threw it somewhere and skipped towards the sea. She lifted her skirt so that it won't get wet as her feet played with the water. Gray only leaned on a tree as he watch her play. He took in the sight of her wide smile and creamy legs. She looked like an angel dancing with the water around her. He only watched her for a few minutes then decided to join the fun.

Juvia, who was still playing with water, froze on her spot. She looked down and saw her feet frozen with ice. She looked up to see Gray smirking at her.

"Gray-sama, unfreeze Juvia at once," she said, pouting and feeling cold.

The ice mage felt cold but it was nothing. "I won't. The ice on your feet fits you."

With a huff, Juvia slightly glared at him. After a few seconds, it started to rain and Gray's whole form got wet. Juvia had already melted the ice he placed on her using her boiling water. Gray frowned at her while she only grinned. Serves him right for spoiling her fun. Afterwards, the sky began to clear and the rain finally stopped. Juvia finally resumed her fun and Gray thought of another idea. He took of his shirt then quickly dashed to the sea to join the water mage.

The moment Juvia decided to turn to Gray's direction was also the moment that he swept her off her feet, carrying her like a bride. She blushed at that as she held on his shoulders when he twirled her around.

"Gray-sama!" Juvia shrieked and he just chuckled at that.

After a few minutes of spinning, he just stood there, still carrying her while Juvia looked at her feet. She was wondering when he will put her down or if he will just carry her around. When she looked up to him though, she saw his eyes pinned on her and her cheeks felt warm. Gray only looked away, making Juvia realize that he was the one who blushed. She started trailing her fingers on his chest and she could feel his heart's fast beating. Her heart started to pound too and she slightly wondered if it was because of him or herself.

She didn't care either way as she found herself leaning towards him. Their lips were only inches away when—

"Gray-san! Juvia-san!" someone called them.

Gray instantly dropped Juvia unceremoniously and whipped his head to see Frosch with Lector, Sting, Rogue, and Yukino. He felt cold, probably because he had dropped Juvia in the water. The water mage pouted but stood up nonetheless, mentally complaining about their interrupted moment.

"Frosch, what are you doing here?" Gray asked.

"Fro and the others just passed by when we saw you playing with Juvia-san," the exceed answered like he had no idea that the two mages are doing adult things earlier.

"Frosch wanted to see the ocean so we took him here," Sting explained, grinning at them. "We never knew you'll be here too."

"I-It's fine," Juvia said, waving her hands in negation. "We didn't mind really. Right, Gray-sama?"

"Y-Yeah," he muttered.

The three Sabertooth mages exchanged glances between Gray and Juvia. They knew something was _about_ to happen but they were just too late to cover Frosch's mouth.

"Would Juvia-san and Gray-san spend the time in the beach with Fro and the others?" the exceed asked and Juvia nodded. She just couldn't say no to the little guy.

"We're gonna get the things," Rogue announced, "come on, Frosch."

The members of Sabertooth started to leave to get their things. Just when Juvia was about to follow them, Gray immediately caught her arm then kissed her on the lips. Her blue eyes widened and she found herself kissing him back. Once he pulled away, her face burned up until steam smoked its way out of her ears. Afterwards, she fainted and Gray had to carry her all day. He never anticipated that though but he smirked. She sure got a hint of his confession

.

.

.

Meredy giggled as she watched the two using Ultear's orb. There's no denying that once Juvia wakes up, they'll be _canon_.

* * *

Gray and Juvia sat next to each other like the usual the very next day. Everyone was used to it since Juvia would always want to be with Gray aside from looking at him from the pillar she always hid at. They thought it was the same as usual just like the brawls in the guild. Until Natsu interfered.

"Oi ice princess, why do you smell like Juvia?" he asked, sniffing the air on him.

"What the hell are you sniffing for, flame brain?" Gray retorted, irritated at his actions.

"Not only you," Natsu muttered then went close to Juvia to sniff on her, making her a little uneasy. "Juvia also has ice princess' scent too."

"Did you two exchange perfumes?" Lucy inquired.

"It's not the perfume. It's their human scent. It's a bit... off," Natsu said, trying to figure out the change between the two.

"C-Could it be that...?" Wendy squeaked, placing a hand over her mouth to avoid her scream.

"What is it, Wendy?" Lucy asked and the two involved mages were pleading the sky dragon slayer not to say anything.

Wendy only shook her head but blushed a bit. _Gray-san and Juvia-san... they are finally—_

Judging by their looks, Natsu deduced one thing. "Did you and Juvia have sex?" he asked as if it was a normal thing.

Everyone in the guild halted in their actions and stared at the two. There was an awkward silence that followed until Lucy smacked Natsu on the head, scolding him for asking silly questions out of nowhere. On the other hand, some of the members cheered. It was official. They are now canon.

As Gray held Juvia's hand under the table, most of them started teasing him about being tsundere. He only ignored them while Juvia giggled.

Looks like Gruvia shippers won.

* * *

omg... I suck at endings. lol

I hoped you liked it

also, I thank Momo Cicerone for suggesting some scenes in here.

ps. Everyone who reads Pleasure can make a request fic... depending on my capabilities lol

thank you again~


End file.
